You Belong With Me Camp Rock Fan Fic
by JBObsession
Summary: Caitlin is in love with the one and only Nate and has been for a long time. But she is too afraid to admit her feelings. Caitlin considers admitting btu then the unexpected happens. Do Nate and Caitlin belong together? Or is Nate Happier somewhere else?
1. Chapter One: Broken Hearts Hurt

**Chapter One**

The Sun was shining through the front of the window screen. It was at times like these that I wish I hadn't packed my glasses in my suitcase. I shut my eyes and attempted to block out the rowdy beats that pulsed through my veins. Maybe next year I wouldn't take the camp bus. Suddenly everyone was laughing at the back of the bus and I opened my eyes and turned around to see what was happening. Lola and Barron were cracking jokes as always. Over the past year I felt that my friendship with everyone was slowly disintegrating, ever since Shane and Mitchie had become the hot topic, she suddenly didn't have enough time for me; she was either hanging with Shane, or writing songs. I (Caitlin) just didn't seem to be good enough for her anymore, she got what she wanted the first year round, she was popular, everyone wanted to be her, everyone tried to be her, even Tess, and for Tess to be jealous was huge. And then there was Ella. Ever since she had started spending her time Chasing Jason she forgot about all her friends, she was intoxicated with Jason and nothing seemed to matter anymore. Not even the music. And then there was me. Maybe I had become someone I didn't even want to be, maybe I was a hypocrite, but at least I didn't forget about what was important to me, at least I didn't let the feeling of love take over me like a disease that got worse everyday, eating away through every part of me, every dream that I beholded. I stared out the window letting my thoughts take over me. I suddenly became anxious as the bus driver turned down the long drive to the camp, Camp Rock Where I felt I belonged. Or where I use to feel I belonged. Nothing was the same now, the world beyond this bus had become a graveyard to me but yet I still came back here, and there was only one reason why I had the sudden strength and courage to walk down the steps of the bus and into the arms of my best friend, that boy I was in love with, that boy who had stolen my heart after five minutes, that boy who would never share the same feelings as me, that boy Nate.

_____________________ ______________________

"Caitlin!" Nate said happily as he pulled me in for a hug. I don't know why he does this to me, that happiness, the way his face lights up when he sees me, that beautiful face like no other, why does he let agony ring through me?

"Hey Nate." I said hugging back. A small smile crept across my face but soon disappeared when he pulled back.

"Hey Caitlin." Shane said as he came over to me. I smiled Shane actually wanted to talk to me for once rather then about Mitchie "Where's Mitchie?" He suddenly added. There goes that thought.

"I don't know, she's probably coming down with Connie." I said.

"You don't know? I mean haven't you talked to Mitchie lately?" I stared at him.

"Well maybe if she wasn't so busy talking to you I would get a chance to talk to her." He gave me a small smile as if he thought I was been nice. But I wasn't. Shane walked off and began talking to Andy.

"So you excited to be back?" Nate asked.

"Yeah…How's everything with the record label?"

"Yeah, it's good they're finally letting us produce the music that we think we sell. It's about time."

"I have to agree." I looked over to where a large catering vehicle pulled up. Suddenly everyone was a-wall.

"OMGOSH MITCHIE IS HERE!" Someone screamed. I looked at Nate who gave me a reassuring smile. Oh how I loved that smile… He signaled me with a flick of his head to follow him for a walk. I shuffled awkwardly on after him watching his mop of curly brown hair bob up and down. I let out a small sigh. He slowed down so I could catch up and I walked awkwardly next to him, if I let my feelings take over me I knew it could ruin our friendship. I hated that I felt this way towards him. We walked on and I kept my hands in my jersey pocket.

"So what about you how's the producing coming along?"

Ah, the producing, was it the right time to tell him that all because of him I had stopped producing and had started writing music and lyrics, or was that the wrong thing to say? I hesitated before speaking.

"Well I suppose you could say its coming along well, I've sort of been well, spending some time writing my own songs…" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Wow Caitlin, what about?" He asked

"Well, personal stuff."

"Ah I see, you got a special someone in your life that you're not telling me about?" He asked. I gave a muffled laugh then looked away and pulled an awkward face. Great.

"Um no, I mean, yeah, no, he's not really in my life, well he is in my life but I mean where not together as in together like a couple but yeah I mean yea-"

"Gee, cool it Caitlin I'm not interrogating you." I curved the left side of my mouth into a small smile.

"I guess you could say that."

"You have to play me one of your songs one day, well all of them."

This day just seemed to be getting better and better, not only would I have to play him the songs that I had written specifically about him, it would give it all away, my secret love, and I wasn't prepared to let my guard down. We sat down on the walkway and I hung my feet over the edge.

"I have something to tell you?" I looked up at him and my heart started beating fast.

"Oh, what exactly?" I asked nervously.

"Well, Jas and Shane are the only ones that know, but I wanted to tell you personally."

This could be it. He could be telling me all that I want to hear.

"I'm seeing someone." He blurted out. I automatically felt my face fall. It felt as though my heart had been stabbed numerous amounts, it felt like my life was over with just those 3 words. I was crushed and I wish that right there and then that a unfortunate event would happen, that maybe somehow something would happen to take away the pain that was running through me and now seeping out through the short breath that I took.

________________________ _______________________

"Caitlin are you okay?" Nate asked worriedly as he stared at my face. I didn't say anything I just looked back into his soft brown eyes. I took another small breath and then slowly breathed out.

"It took me by surprise." I whispered out.

"Oh, well, we don't have to talk about it…" he said. I thought about this for a moment. If I didn't let him talk about her it would seem obvious.

"No its fine, what's her name?" I asked.

"Well…." He hesitated. "Her names Amy Picard… She's coming to camp this year."

I looked at him, Amy Picard, why did that name sound so familiar? Oh god. I thought.

Amy Picard the famous pop singer.

"The Pop singer?" I gulped out. Nate looked up and beamed at me, he seemed happy I knew who she was.

"Yeah, you and her are going to be such great friends." He said. I raised and eyebrow.

"Sorry but I don't generally get a long with egotistical pop stars." Nate screwed up his face at the comment I just made.

"Shoot, dammit, look…I'm sure I could make an exception…." I rushed out quickly as I attempted to save myself from this heated discussion.

"She's not egotistical, she's amazing, she has this beautiful smile and her eyes are the colour of the sea…." I zoned out after this. I felt sick thinking about Amy Picard the beauty. How was I ever, ever, ever going to compete with her? And there was one other detail that I pondered over. Amy was coming here; she was coming here to camp rock.


	2. Chapter Two: Jealousy IS Loss

**Chapter two**

I followed miserably behind Nate as he rushed out to where the limo of his beloved awaited. I looked up as I heard a girl scream.

"Nate!!" Amy yelled. I watched from a distance as she ran into his arms. I wish I had the ability of a rugby player I swear I would spear tackle her into the ground and then I wish I had the instincts of a lion then I'd eat her for lunch.

"Amy there's someone I want you to meet." He said as he grabbed her hand and tugged her along to wear I stood, 10 metres away from everyone.

"Amy, this is my best friend Caitlin, Caitlin this is my beautiful Girlfriend Amy."

"Hi Caitlin." She said sweetly as she held out her hand. I stared at her hand wishing it would drop off. She pulled it back and I realized that this wasn't the way to get his attention.

"Hi Amy." I said as I held out my hand, peace making. She gave me a small smile but didn't take my hand.

"Hey Nate, Look at this!" Shane called.

"I better go over to see what he wants you two stay and chat." He ran off and left me and Amy staring awkwardly in front of each other.

"So how did you and Nate Meet?" I asked casually, even though I couldn't handle anymore of the gushiness. She smiled smugly.

"At the Grammy's." She said in a posh tone. Yes miss you were better then me.

"Oh wow, what a place to meet… Was it love at first sight?"

"I guess you could say that." I let out a small laugh. "What?" She demanded.

"Nate may be fooled by your little miss I'm so sweet and sensitive charade but I'm not."

"Wow Caitlin, aren't we just going to be the best of friends."

"Oh the best." I said sarcastically. She turned on her stiletto heel and walked back towards Nate. The war was officially on. ­­­­­­­­­­­­I walked over to my next class. Singing. At every start of the camp Brown would ask someone to sing? Maybe this time Instead of Mitchie he will choose me, maybe I could sing one of my songs while Nate was there. Maybe I was sick of hiding my feelings for him, he deserved better then Amy Picard. Way Better. I walked through the doors and immediately looked for Nate. I always sat next to him. My eyes flicked to the person sitting next to him. Someone was sitting in my seat. I looked and it was Amy. I stormed over to where they were sitting.

"Hey." Nate said. I looked at him and my eyes flickered to Amy.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind if she sits there."

"Oh no not at all, she can do whatever she wants." I said sarcastically and I stormed off and sat on the other side of the room.

"Goooood morning Campers." Brown said as he came through the door.

"Let me see what I'm working with."

The same as always, he always did this routine and no one got tired with it. He moved his finger and it landed on me. Me. Now I wish I could take back my thoughts on wanting him to pick me. I walked up the front and thought about what song to sing. I took a deep breath and began.

The world I see is perfect now  
You're all around  
With you I can breath

Until you're mine  
I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I've got to fight  
Without you here by my side  
Until you're mine  
Not gonna be even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine (mine)

All lonely inside  
I can only hear your voice  
Ringing through the noise  
I can't fight my mind  
Keeps on coming back to you  
Yeah always back to you

Wanting something out of reach  
It's killing me  
You're all I see yeah

Brown cut me off then. "Whose song is that?" He asked.

"I wrote it." I said. Brown stared at me like I was speaking another language.

"I'm not that impossible brown."

"Right, that was good, very good. Can I ask who inspired it?"

"Um, that doesn't matter." Brown gave me a small smile and a pat on the back then told me to go back to my seat. The rest of the lesson I was oblivious.

After the lesson Amy confronted me. "That was about Nate wasn't it?" She questioned.

"Sorry did you speak?" I asked. She glared at me.

"Your song was about Nate wasn't it?" I started laughing.

"You're so full of yourself."

"No, I don't think I am I think you're just jealous."

"Jealous? Oh right, coming from the devil of jealous herself, I'm not the one asking if a song was written about my boy friend, I think that speaks a lot about who's jealous and who's not." Amy bit her lip as she stared at me.

"Great Song Caitlin." Nate said as he came up behind us. Amy's face stayed just as hard. "Everything okay Hun?" Nate asked.

"How could you even say that Caitlin, I did nothing to you and you are criticizing me, I really thought that you were nice, I mean, Nate said that you were just amazing, and then you go and say that. Nate was wrong about you." Amy ran off crying. Fake crying I assumed. Nate glared at me. "What happened?" He asked.

"What happened? Please do you seriously believe her she comes over here and starts questioning about my song and assumes me of been jealous, and I just made my point that I wasn't jealous."

"Jealous about what?" He asked. I looked away.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Seriously Caitlin you expect me to believe you when you can't even give me the full story."

"Actually I do, you're my best friend and ever since Perfect Amy has come along you push me away, keep me out of it, suddenly Amy has become this parasite and I'm nothing to you now, seriously, I really thought at least I had one friend left at this stinking camp but no, your just as loved up as the rest of them, forgetting what's really important, the music, the friendship, no one cares about that anymore, it's all about who your dating. You know what I'm sick of it, go find Amy she's more important then the earth itself, she's more important then anything, even the music."

I stormed off, A part of me hoped he would run after me, but the only sound was the muffled cry that escaped me.

I spent the next two weeks working on my performance and song for final jam. I ignored everyone's stares and comments about my run in with Amy and Nate and I had never felt so alone in my life. There were many rumours going around the camp about what happened. One was that I hit her, I seriously wish I had. The other was that Amy had hit me. As if she would be scared to break a nail. I still listened out about rumours, but I acted like I didn't hear any of them then one day during the week Mitchie confronted me.

"Hey Caitlin." She said as she sat down next to me. I ignored her.

"Caitlin… What's wrong?"

"Oh you suddenly care?" I snapped.

"Caitlin I never stopped caring, you just pushed me away."

"I pushed you away? I rung you nearly every day for 3 months and every time I called you either weren't home or your phone was engaged, every time I tried or attempted to talk to you, you weren't there, you pushed me away, Shane is more important then me, I get it, hey I'm use to it."

"Caitl-"

"Forget it Mitchie, you have better things to do then sit here and talk to me, I know you do, you just want to know what happened so you can tell everyone else."

"No Caitlin, I actually came to see if you were okay, unlike everyone else, I actually don't care what happened with Amy and Nate, it's not my business. But there you go with that same 'I don't care attitude'" She walked off after that.

My communication skills seemed to be so good.. I was considering on confronting Nate, but I decided not to. I opened the door of my cabin and looked ahead where I saw Nate having an argument with his phone to his ear..

"I saw you….. You were flirting…. Don't lie to… Amy…No I'm not jealous… No you're my girlfriend…. Yeah you're meant to reassure me that I can trust… Don't bring that up Amy…" I let go of the door and it flung shut with a loud bang. He looked up and saw me standing there.

"Ugh." I walked down the steps and towards the walking path and I didn't stop once to look back. I wondered what that fight was about. Flirting was my guess. See she wasn't as perfect as he thought she was. Obviously, if he had given me a chance I could of showed him what a decent girl was like, I wouldn't of broken his heart, you don't do that to someone you love, not ever.


	3. Chapter Three: Shane Gray

**Chapter Three**

It was the last week of camp; there were 6 and a half days till the final jam. I was nervous about singing and performing, but it was the only way I knew to express my feelings about all of this. I spent classes working on my music, unlike everyone I actually cared and I refused to let my self be caught up with the drama. I walked into breakfast that morning and looked around. Where was I going to sit now, everyone either hated me or didn't know me, or they would be embarrassed to be seen with me. I decided to go over to the empty table where nobody sits at all, that was the reason it was called 'the empty table' in other words it was the table for the alone. No one ever had to sit there in all of the history of Camp Rock, but Love never seemed to be a issue at Camp Rock up until now, up until Connect three cam back. I took a deep breath and headed towards the table. All eyes were on me, I could hear people's sniggers and whispers I heard people asking what I was doing. I tried to ignore them like I always had but it was hard. When I got to the table I sat down without a care in the world, I acted as though I saw nobody and nobody was there, but deep down I wanted to cry.

"Caitlin, Honey?" I looked up and saw Connie Torres hovering over me.

"The foods great Connie, like it always is." She frowned.

"Caitlin, I'm not here to talk about the food." I looked up and smiled at her.

"I'm fine Connie, really."

"Caitlin have you taken any time lately to look at yourself properly."

"No. I don't often look at myself anyway. Why?"

"Honey, you look miserable, you have bags under your eyes…"

"It's just late nights." I said as I tried to protect myself from this interrogation.

"Caitlin… I've been hearing all these rumours, and I talked to Mitchie, she seemed upset with you… I... want to help you." She said sincerely. I used my fork to play around with my breakfast. Suddenly I realised that the whole cafeteria was quiet, they were all listening in on our conversation.

"I don't need help Connie they're just rumours, some people just don't have the maturity to keep out of other peoples business, while others seem to take things and blow them out of proportion while everyone else is just damn blind and don't look deep enough into someone to see who they really are, while others don't even contact you for 3 months while I call every stinking day to at least hold a conversation, but no the line is always engaged, nope Caitlin's friendship isn't enough for anyone anymore, then you get the people who just don't trust you anymore, suddenly your best friend lies, and she's a cow - I stopped to take a breath – Then there's the people who forget you exist, suddenly everything that they lived for isn't enough, suddenly they need more then they have. You know what? Some people just don't seem to see what's right in front of their eyes; some people think that looking beyond all you know is the answer to find what you want, when really they are oblivious and its right in front of their eyes. Really there is nothing that you can do to help. I'm perfectly fine." I gave a small smile and stood up. "By the way these eggs were really was delicious." I picked up my plate and dumped it in the rubbish bin and then I turned around and walked out of the cafeteria with my head held high. For once I hoped I gave everyone something to think about, learn that there is more to life then how they act. I felt as though the world had suddenly turned zombie and they were all trying to turn me like them. Too bad it wasn't going to work.

Now whenever I walked past everyone they went silent. It was like everyone had suddenly become scared of me. Great now I was known as the physco.

"Caitlin!" I turned around to the familiar voice of Shane Gray. This is rich. I stared at him as he shuffled form foot to foot.

"How's things?" He asked. Oh now people were talking.

"Are you sure you want to small talk or you could just cut to the chase." He stared at me as to think I was crazy. Then he sighed.

"What happened with you and Nate? Tell me honestly okay."

"I don't know what your tal-"

"Save it Caitlin, you call all of us blind but we're not." I sighed and then looked around. People were watching us.

"Can we go somewhere a little more private to discuss this I don't want the rest of the camp to hear." He gave a small nod and he followed me into my cabin.

"Spill." He said. I thought about what I was going to say, it was harder then I thought. He sat down on my bed and eyed me like I was a piece of meat.

"I… Don't tell anyone, not even Nate. Not even Mitchie."

"Why?"

"Look they'll find out at the final Jam, the whole camp will."

"Okay Promise."

"I'm in Love with… Nate…" I said. I watched Shane and he just smiled.

"Andy, Barron and Sander owe me 20 bucks each."

"What?!" I screamed.

"Look we made a bet."

"You promised me Shane."

"I know I'll wait till after final jam." He then got his serious face back on "So when did this happen?"

"9 months 11 days and 5 hours ago." I said. It flowed out of my mouth and Shane gawped at me.

"Wow, and you never told Nate, not even anybody."

"No I didn't No one was ever there except Nate, and I didn't want to tell him."

"What happened with Amy?"

"She confronted me after I sung in singing class, it was a song I wrote about Nate, she accused me of been jealous, and then Nate came over and she twisted the story, and ran off crying – I emphasized crying – Nate then questioned me about what happened and I said about the jealous thing and he asked me what I was jealous about, and I said nothing, and he got angry and I said don't you trust me I'm your best friend and he said how can I trust you when you won't tell me the whole story. Then I went into this lecture about how ever since she came along he had forgotten about what was important, his music, I only heard him talk once about it to me, its like its become dead to him, dead to everyone. I don't even know who he is anymore."

"Wow…" Shane said gob smacked.

"Yeah…" I agreed as I sat next to him.

"What are you going to do about all of this?" He asked.

"I'm hoping final jam will fix it." I said confidently. He nodded.

"I've got to go meet Mitchie… Look I promised to keep it a secret and I will, but if you ever need someone to talk to I'm hear, where friends Caitlin and I know I forgot that, I know I got infatuated and it was wrong, I let Mitchie be too occupied with me, and she never had time for you, I guess I did loose interest in what was important, but Mitchie was important too, and I never saw her so we were always on the phone to each other."

"Look Shane, don't worry about it, But thanks, it means a lot, this isn't your mess to sort out, and I'll be fine." He walked over and gave me a small hug and then headed out the door.

Shane held up conversation with me on most days. It was finally good to feel as though someone cared. And of all people it was Shane Gray. Everyone was shocked by our sudden friendship and again rumours started. People thought I was trying to steal Shane off Mitchie and then they thought I tried to steal Nate away from Amy. They were all lies, but I decided I was officially over it, I new what was true and it was nothing that any of them had conjured up yet, and I was glad. Final Jam was most likely going to fix it, I only had 3 days left to wait before my life would hopefully be back on track. I needed to have a little faith.


	4. Chapter Four: Final Jam

**Chapter four**

I opened my eyes as the sun shone onto my face. It was the day of final jam, my waiting was over and I was suddenly so anxious that I felt like I was going to bring up my insides. I flung my blankets off and put my feet onto the cold floor. It was time to practise. I have officially 13 hours to practice and get perfect. I didn't want to make a fool of myself. The song deserved more then that. I walked over to my computer where I had the music to the song recorded to the hard drive. It took a lot but I managed to get it perfect, and I would play that and my keyboard tonight and sing the song. It would be easy. Who needed a band when you were a (Almost) top selling music producer? I put my head phones on and listened to the music. It was more country then anything, but that's the way it was. It was the rhythm and the tune that I had gotten that made it sound country but it fitted perfectly with the lyrics.

___________________________

At breakfast I made my way over to my new table to see Mitchie sitting there already with Shane at her side. I took a deep breath and made my way over to the table.

"Hi Caitlin." Mitchie said, just like she use to.

"Hi Mitchie, Hi Shane."

"Hi Caitlin."

"Yeah, this is freaking me out…"

"Me too." Mitchie agreed, she smiled at me with that big comforting grin of hers, how could anyone ever stay mad at her?

"So what brings you both over to my neck of the woods?" I said.

"Can't we sit with our friend?" Mitchie asked. I looked at Shane and raised my eyebrow.

"Hey she was the one who wanted to sit here, I obey."

"What breed? A Golden Retriever or a German Sheppard?"

"Maybe a Maltese X, I mean they're adorable, I mean can't you see me as one." Me and Mitchie looked at each other and laughed.

"I think I could see you more as a Pug then a Maltese X."

"Ouch Caitlin, heart of stone."

"I'm kidding Shane; I could see you as… A umm… Yeah I don't know." Mitchie laughed.

"I think I'd prefer it if you stay human."

"Who said I was planning on turning into a dog? You're blowing it out of proportion Mitch, even I know that." She gave him a small smile, and I couldn't help but smile at the both of them, it was official I was jealous of that they had it was something that I would probably never have.

"Look Caitlin I'm sorry, I mean, I should have called, I should of realised something was wrong when I thought you hadn't called, I just forgot I was always on the other line to Shane…"

"Its okay Mitchie, I know that. I probably over reacted, but I was dieing without you to talk to, I had so much to tell you and it all built up and I guess I became…"

"Loopy? Psychotic? Crazy?"

"Okay Shane we get it." Me and Mitchie said at the same time. "Jinx." We said again in unison. "Yeah…"

Mitchie stood up and came and sat next to me. "Friends?" She said as she held out her hand.

"Are you kidding me?" I said. A line appeared in her forehead.

"I deserve a hug not a handshake." She smiled and then hugged me so tight that air stopped circulating. But I didn't mind. She was back, Mitchie Torres was back.

---------------------------

There were 3 hours to go, I had never felt so sick in my entire life. I never got this way when I performed, maybe it was because I was about to go out on stage and dedicate a song to Nate, I began getting clammy when I thought of him. I knew that the chances of him falling for me and dumping Amy were slim, Amy was the perfect pop star Girlfriend after all she had those eyes… I shivered as I thought about her demon eyes, or so I called them. I got back to practicing and tried to fight back my nerves, after all it was just like singing in the shower… Or so I assumed.

----------------------------

I stood behind the scenes of the stage. This was really happening. I looked over across to the other side of back stage where I saw Amy wrapping herself around Nate, but surprisingly it looked as though Nate had no interest in her at all. It made me feel good inside, maybe I did still have a chance.

"Ello Campers, Camper mates, Mateesses, camp rock fans, Welcome…." I ignored the rest, we heard this speech last year, it was time for Brown to get some new quotes. It was getting old and it was only the second time.

I headed out the back to wear Mitchie was talking to Tess, Ella and Peggy.

"Hi Caitlin." Ella Said.

"Hi Guys." I replied to all of them.

"Good luck." Peggy said.

"Yeah good luck to all of you." I smiled at them all then headed out the backstage door to get fresh air.

"Give it up for Tess Tyler!" I quickly got up and went through the door, I had to support her. Was it just me or had Tess's songs become different since the last time our paths crossed. Everyone applauded when Tess had finished.

"What A performance lady and gentle man, now lets give it up for pop star Amy Picard!" I felt sick, like she deserved that kind of opening I suddenly became alert to listening to the lyrics of her song. Would they be meaningful?

"This song is written about the love of my life."

Well Nate clearly gets no credit in the inspiration of the song.

Let's make a mess  
Steal a kiss in the moment  
You and me everything that could be  
Touch, don't go  
Stay as long as you like

Let's get reckless  
Dance with our hands to the beat  
Don't let this slip throw our fingers  
It feels insane  
Don't you put up a fight  
Let's rough it up till they shut it down

It's o-o-o-obvious  
Right here is where the party starts with you and me  
All alone, no one has to know  
It's o-o-o-obvious to me  
How its gonna be  
O-o-o-obvious, when you come close to me

Let's make a scene like movies in our dreams  
Make me scream  
Take me down, no one's watching  
Close your eyes,  
Play it back in rewind

So serial as the story unfolds on the screen  
Stop stalling the credits are rolling  
Hold me now before we run out of time  
Let's rough it up till the end of the night

It's o-o-o-obvious  
Right here is where the party starts with you and me  
All alone, no one has to know  
It's o-o-o-obvious to me  
How its gonna be  
O-o-o-obvious when you come close to me

It's o-o-o-obvious  
One kiss  
It's easy to see you and me

It's o-o-o-obvious  
Right here is where the party starts with you and me  
All alone, no one has to know  
It's o-o-o-obvious to me  
How its gonna be  
O-o-o-obvious when you come close to me

It's o-o-o-obvious  
Right here is where the party starts with you and me  
All alone, no one has to know  
It's o-o-o-obvious to me  
How its gonna be  
O-o-o-obvious when you come close to me

I couldn't help but to gawp. That song clearly wasn't about Nate; Nate was not the sort of guy who would "Dance with His hands To the Beat." I knew him better then anyone at all.

"Well that was definitely different." Brown said as he came out onto the stage.

"Next we have Mitchie Torres."

I listened patiently to Mitchie's song, I admit it was beautiful.

"Please welcome, Lola Scott, Margaret Dupree and Ella."

I sighed. I felt embarrassed about my song.

"Well these performances keep getting better and better. Next please welcome a new singer onto our stage. Caitlin Gellar!" I took a deep breath as I walked out onto the stage.

"Hi… Well, I know that there has been a lot of rumors circulating around camp, and I know everyone want's them to clarified which is what I'm about to do. "None of them are true, none of them. The full story that I can give you in the simplest words is this." I stopped and took a deep breath my heart was racing, it felt like it was going to jump straight out of my chest. "I was in love with someone, my best friend, for 11 months I never told him and it pushed our friendship apart, I didn't tell him because I was scared of ruining the friendship that we had, but then I realized I was afraid of rejection, I let it get the better of me, and I pushed him so far away that now, he thinks I'm a liar and I was out to break him and his girlfriend up, but that's not true, I cared too much to even try that, that I left it at that I avoided him, his girlfriend hated me and I hated her, I was jealous and it was wrong." I realized I was carrying on. "This song is called you belong with me, and it's about the time I spent loving him."

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin' to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin' by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

The crowd was quiet for a long time after I was finished and I smiled a proud smile, after all I was proud of myself. I went off stage and Brown came on.

"Well that was one amazing performance! Next please welcome Connect three!"

"This song is a song that I wrote." Nate Began "It's a song about my best friend, maybe it's too late, but I realized that I was a jerk, that I let her down, and I realized some other things, that maybe I was oblivious and that it was in front of my eyes the whole time."

Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights by lullabies helps make this pain go away  
I realized I let you down, told you that I'd be around  
Building up the strength just to say

I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
You told me this time is the last time  
That I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame for leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know you're going to walk away  
Leave me with the price to pay, before you go I wanted to say

That I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
You told me this time is the last time  
I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

I can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go then please girl just leave me alone  
'Cause I don't wanna see you and me going our separate ways  
Begging you to stay if it isn't too late

I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
It's all of me, this time is the last time  
I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way  
But you're already on your way

I was breathless, I knew he meant me, but why me? Why? He was with Amy, His perfect pop star Amy. How could he want anymore then that, she was everything that I would and could never be. Suddenly I felt nauseated, I was scared, and I had never expected this to happen. He wasn't supposed to perform a song about me, this changed it all, and this changed the outcome I expected. I walked down the stairs that led to and from the stage entrance and I ran straight into someone falling back wards at the same time


	5. Chapter Five: Is it a dream?

**Chapter Five**

"You should watch where you going; are you okay? Caitlin?"

Even though I had a throbbing lump at the back of my head I was still able to recognize the voice that was talking to me. It was Nate, My Nate.

"Caitlin are you okay? Speak to me… Please."

I swallowed hard and opened my eyes.

"Fabulous." I said. "I'm fabulous." I smiled at him and I could feel the heat rising from my checks. Was this what love felt like? I felt so giddy, and girly. So intoxicated, all those times I commented on Ella's intoxication towards Jason and I was doing the exact same thing right now, It was like Nate was my drug and I was completely addicted to everything about him. His Mop of brown curls, his deep, luring, kind eyes, those soft, lush looking lips that spread into that handsome toothy grin that I loved, everything about him I loved from his head to his toe, I couldn't get enough. I felt my face go even redder and hotter as I thought even deeper about him.

"I'm glad… You hit your head pretty hard, you should out some ice on it."

"Good idea." I said as I attempted to stand up. It felt as though all this blood rushed from the lower half of my body to the top half and I immediately fell back over.

"Maybe I should sit for awhile."

"I could go get the ice for you."

"No!" I said quickly. "Its okay, I'll get it, just give me a second to recover my injuries."

"Yeah injuries that I inflicted upon you." He said as he sat down next to me. Suddenly the butterflies that I had felt before were set free, like they were caught in this net and he freed them from my insanity. I gave a small smile.

"I think I'm good now." I said as I began to pull myself up.

"Wait let me help you." Nate said as he stood up in front of me. I beamed at him. He held out both of his hands to me and with one swift pull I was back on to feet, but I knew not for long, as I slowly begun to drop to the floor again Nate wrapped his arms around my back to hold me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked suddenly. What did he mean was I okay? I was better then okay, incredible, fabulous, great, fantastic, extraordinary, wonderful, magnificent –

"Caitlin are you okay?" He asked snapping me out of my word list.

"Great." I breathed out. I don't know whether it was just me but our faces were inches apart but neither of us said anything or seemed to mind. Then I remembered.

"Where's Amy?" I asked. Nate seemed to flinch as though I had ruined the moment or as though we were talking about his ex girlfriend.

"We broke up."

"Oh…Nate…" I said as I tried to sound shocked, but honestly inside my heart was doing flips. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're not very good at playing shocked." He said.

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't be an actress."

"Good idea." I chuckled. "What about her song…."

"Oh that song was written about her new boyfriend."

"New Boyfriend? She didn't seem to have any problems with getting over you…"

"Well I had problems getting over you." He said.

"Well Amy was a cow anyway, I mean you don't treat-" I stopped in my tracks as I realized he hadn't just said he was finding it hard to get over Amy he said he was finding it hard to get over me. Me as in Caitlin Gellar. I stared at him dumbfounded.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" I asked.

"The same reason you never said anything, I decided instead of letting myself fall deeper I tried to get over you, but it didn't work I couldn't get you off my mind, and Amy just made my feelings for you stronger, in the end I was hoping Amy would make you jealous… I'm a jerk."

"No your not… But I was jealous, the moment you told me you were seeing someone, I wish I could have rewound the clock to the day I fell in love with you, it would have been easier, better then waiting 11 months to tell you, I was so stupid."

"Maybe we should just agree that we are both to blame here, that way it would save us a lot of time." I smiled.

"Agreed." I had forgotten that Nate was holding me up as I tried to make a slight move. It had suddenly become awkward.

"You know, you really could use a hair cut, it's getting hard to see you eyes."

"Just a trim." He agreed. We both let out a awkward laugh. "Ice!" He reminded me. But I didn't want him to let go.

"I think I'm okay." I added in quickly. "I mean, I doubt ice would do much, my head feels fine." He raised one of his perfect eyebrows at me. "Honestly. It's okay."

"As if Caitlin, you're not getting out of the ice."

"Gee, maybe you should start asking me when I was born and what day it is…"

"Funny."

"No really you should question me…"

"Stop procrastinating okay, you're getting the ice on your head I'm going to go get some from the kitchen." He let go of me and I suddenly felt as though the string that was tying me together got cut in half and all that was kept inside came oozing out. I sat there waiting for him to return, five minutes later he was back with a towel full of ice.

"Hold that on your head."

"I'm honestly okay."

"No arguments, you don't want a big lump on your head do you?" I had to agree a lump would make my head look like a giant basketball.

"Okay, okay." I said as I took the towel with ice out of his hands. I placed it where I had hit my head and I sat there awkwardly as Nate stood hovering above me.

"Can I take it off now?" I asked.

"It hasn't even been a minute."

"Well it's cold on my head."

"Well that's the idea to stop you form getting a bump on your head."

"I don't care about the bump anymore." I said as I took the ice off the stood over me but made sure he was looking right at me and he knelt down onto his knees.

"What do you care about then?" He asked, his face just inches from mine. I gulped and took a breath. I could smell the freshness of his breath, it almost made me dizzy.

"You Nate, I care about you." I said in a whisper. He looked me deep in the eye and I felt intrigued to look him straight back.

"And I care about you too." He said his face just that little inch closer. "So put that damn ice back on your head."

"What a way to kill a moment." I whispered. He grinned then he grabbed the ice from my hand. I expected him to hold it to the bump but he didn't. He just simply put his hand on the back of my head and gazed into my eyes and that big toothy grin crept slowly across his face.

"What?" I asked. His face slowly moved closer and closer towards mine.

If this was love, then I wasn't about to give it up for anyone or anything. Not even A tea towel with Ice.


End file.
